The Mega Crossover
Here it is; the first segment of the Mega Crossover has been posted! There are a lot of characters from different series here, so this key down below will help you noticing which one is which: TDA = Twelfth Doctor Adventures TND = Doctor Who: The Next Doctor EDA = Eighth Doctor Adventures GG = Galaxies Guardians SITL = Skye is the Limit SOE = Stuck On Earth DWA = Doctor Who Adventures DWR = Doctor Who Returns! E1 = Earth 1 LOTTL = Doctor Who: Last of the Time Lords TCS = The Common Series: A New Age Plot “Holiday, holiday, holiday…” the TDA Doctor mumbled, as he walked around his console, “Don’t you think so?” “It would be nice!” Helen smiled. She had wanted to go on a holiday for a long time now. Away from all the Daleks, Cybermen and other menacing creatures. A nice, long, relaxing holiday. That was what she really needed. “Anywhere in time and space,” theTDA Doctor told her, “Or even out of time and space!” He laughed as he heard himself saying this joke. Helen didn’t seem to understand it, but he didn’t care about that. He didn’t know that his ‘holiday’ would indeed end up outside time and space… And it wasn’t really going to be a holiday! Bang! Weeeeoooooh! Weeeeoooooh! '' “What’s happening?” Helen asked, as she held on to the console. The alarm filled the air in the TARDIS, as it spun around dangerously. “Some kind off…” as the TDA Doctor checked the monitor, he frowned, “Oh no! Impossible! This can’t be…” “What the hell is happening?!?!” David ran into the console room. He had to hold on, as the TARDIS was still shaking. “Something from another universe is coming through…” the TDA Doctor explained, “But not just something…” “What do you mean?” Helen asked, “What’s coming through?” “An entire universe! But not just one…” as the TDA Doctor answered Helen’s question, he kept looking at the monitor. He began to look scared, “The walls of universes are collapsing! It’s the end! We’re doomed. All of us.” “Can’t you stop it?” David asked, as he leaped to the console, and hold on tightly. “Impossible!” the TDA Doctor replied, “All the universes are merging into each other!” ''Bang! '' Something hit the TARDIS on the outside. “Forgot the shields!” the TDA Doctor shouted, as he pulled a lever. *** “What did we just hit?” Alfie asked, as he tried to stay standing up. “Impossible!” the DWA Doctor said in panic, “We just hit another TARDIS! And we’re being pulled back to it!” “Why?” Alice said, “Are they using a tractor beam or something?” “INCORRECT,” Handles stated, “THE WALLS OF THE UNIVERSES ARE GONE. THE OTHER TARDIS WAS A PARALLEL VERSION OF OURS. SINCE WE CAN’T HAVE THE SAME TARDIS IN THE SAME PLACE, THEY’RE MERGING TOGETHER!” ''Bang! '' “Another one?” Shalek asked, as he fell on the ground. “AFFIRMATIVE!” Handles replied. *** “Gwen!” the TND Doctor ordered, “Don’t let go of the console! You’ll be thrown across the entire TARDIS! Understood?” “Loud and clear!” Gwen chuckled, “Anyway, what’s happening? It seems to be rather disasterous! What are we hitting? I hope it are Daleks! Especially Searing Daleks, they’re the worst! Or Cybermen, I hate them too. What about Ice Warriors? Nasty creatures, they are!” “I’m afraid I have to let you down,” the TND Doctor replied. “Awww…” Gwen said, “Then what did we hit?” “I’m afraid it is a parallel TARDIS!” the TND Doctor answered, “The universes’ walls have collapsed. The TARDISes will merge together, into one!” “So what exactly do we do?” Gwen asked. “Jump out!” the TND Doctor smiled. “That’s dangerous!” Gwen commented. “Safer than being in a TARDIS that is merging with more than five others!” the TND Doctor laughed, “Now, if I say ‘go’, run to the doors and jump out!” “Right!” Gwen replied. “Go!” the TND Doctor shouted in excitement. *** “Doctor!” Skye screamed, as she found herself falling towards the doors of the TARDIS, “Help me! I’m gonna fall out!” “Don’t worry!” the SITL Doctor assured her, “Those doors are perfectly lock-” As Skye fell against them, one of them opened. Skye was pulled out. She held on to the other door. She was nearly pulled into space. “Help me!” she cried. “The TARDISes are merging!” the SITL Doctor replied, “It’s probably safer to jump! Take cover! Coming through!” The SITL Doctor jumped away from the console, and towards the doors. He bumped into Skye, and they were both send flying out, into space, as their TARDIS flew back to the others that were gathering to merge. “Doctor!” Skye said, as she felt herself falling at an extreme speed. Then, something came under her. It was a silver spaceship. It caught Skye, but it didn’t catch her Doctor. *** “I don’t want coffee!” the EDA Doctor shouted at his TARDIS, “I just want to know what is happening to all of the universes!” “Doctor,” Vex said, as the TARDIS spun around, “I’m not feeling too good!” “If you’ve got to throw up, please open the doors and do it out there,” the EDA Doctor watched her as she indeed ran to the doors. “Oh my god!” Vex screamed, as she glared outside. Space was filled with all sorts of planets, really close to each other, and instead of being black, everything around them was red, and blue, and green… “That’s not good!” the EDA Doctor shouted, as he ran to the doors. He glared outside, and noticed the silver spaceship underneath them, “What’s that?” He asked, “Cybermen? Raston Warrior Robots? Do they even have rob-” ''Bang! '' Another TARDIS bashed into the EDA Doctor’s one, and Vex and him were send flying. “AAAH!” Vex screamed. Suddenly, she found herself floating, in a red beam. The EDA Doctor was next to her. The beam seemed to be coming from the spaceship beneath them, “Hurrah, we’re saved!” Vex shouted happily. “I’m not sure about that yet,” the EDA Doctor said, “Who knows what aliens could be in this ship? Cybermen, Sontarans, Draconians, Mechonoids…” “It says something on the side!” Vex interrupted, “It says… C… Cy… “Cybermen?” “No. Cytron!” *** “Okay Katherine, I don’t think we have landed on Mars!” the LOTTL Doctor told his companions, as he felt the entire TARDIS shaking. “What’s happening?” Katherine asked, as she had to hold on to the console, “And now we’re not going to Mars, may I take off this ridiculous spacesuit?” “It’s not ridiculous!” the LOTTL Doctor defended his suits, “They’re awesome! I’ve had those models for years, you know…” He looked down at his bright orange suit, and smiled, “A true tradition!” He laughed. ''Weeeoooooh! Weeeoooooh! '' An alarm sounded. The LOTTL Doctor raced to the monitor. “Oh dear,” he said, “This is bad! You shouldn’t have distracted me!” He ran around the console, pulling levers and hammering on buttons. “What’s happening?” Katherine asked in panic, as the TARDIS started to spin around. “The walls of the universe are broken!” the LOTTL Doctor explained, “All of the universes are merging together. All the parallel TARDISes are doing that too!” “Okay, I understood only around fifth percent of that, but I’ll find out later!” Katherine answered, as she lost her grip, “Whoa!” “Katherine!” the LOTTL Doctor tried to grab her hand, but he was too late. Katherine was send flying towards the doors. She bashed into them, “Smart plan!” he suddenly said, as he rushed towards the doors. “Doctor, what are we going to do?” Katherine asked, as the LOTTL Doctor pulled open the doors, and peered outside. “Jump!” the Doctor grinned, as he pulled Katherine out. “AAAAH!!!” she screamed, as she fell down, through space, which was now blue and green and red and yellow-orange like. ''Whoosh! '' Something flew just over their heads. *** “Did we hit someone?” Katy asked in shock. “Nearly!” the DWR Doctor answered, “But don’t worry, I’ll pick them up! Well, if I could control the TARDIS of course.” “What?” Maria asked in surprise. “Long story, to keep it short, many TARDISes are merging,” the DWR Doctor explained, “Parallel versions of me. Of us!” “So I’m going to meet another me?” Katy commented. She grinned. “Hopefully,” the DWR Doctor smiled, as he suddenly fell on the ground. Katy and Maria fell as well. Something seemed to be pulling them down. “What’s happening?!?!” Maria screamed. “The TARDISes are merging!” the DWR Doctor shouted in excitement, “Wait here, I’ll get the parachutes!” “What?” Katy said, but it was too late. The DWR Doctor had managed to stand up and run out of the room. A minute later, he came back. “Catch!” he shouted, as he threw parachutes to his companions. He pulled them to the doors. “Please no!” Katy said. “Oh yes!” the DWR Doctor smiled, as he pulled them out of the doors, “Here we go!” They rushed down at an extreme speed. “Who’s that?” Maria asked, as she pointed at another falling man. He didn’t have a parachute. He screamed something that sounded like ‘sky’. “No idea, but I’ll save him!” the DWR Doctor replied, as he grabbed hold of the man, “It’s alright, I’m good! I’m saving you, I have a parachute!” The man turned around. The DWR Doctor gasped as he saw his face. “You’re me…” he mumbled, “From the past!” “Where is Skye?” the man who had been caught was the SITL Doctor. And he didn’t look very happy. Rather scared of what was yet to come. *** “AAAH!” Gwen shouted, as she fell down, through space. There seemed to be some kind of gravity, though, otherwise she wouldn’t be able to fall. And another weird thing was that she could breath. And she could hear things. Was this because of the universes merging together? “Ouch!” she suddenly said, as someone – or something –caught her. “Hello!” a Silurian said. Gwen screamed. “It’s alright!” a Zygon said. He was flying the big flying car they were flying in. The other people in the car were a Kalossian, a Goloc and something which might be a Human. “Who are you?” Gwen asked shocked. “We’re Galaxies Guardians!” the Goloc told her. “How come that our car is flying in space,” the Kalossian asked, And why was that Human falling? And how can we even breath?” “We’re still in Kalossia’s atmosphere!” the Human-like male replied, “Put your mind into think mind, will you?” He seemed rather grumpy. “Sorry!” the Kalossion answered angrily, as she looked down at the planet below her. It was massive. And it was quite close. The Silurian woman put down Gwen, and leaned over the edge of the car to catch another Human woman. “Who are you guys?” she asked. It was Katherine. “We’re Galaxies Guardians!” the Goloc said again, “Any more falling people?” “Yep!” the Humanoid male replied, as he caught a man. It was the LOTTL Doctor. “You’re… You’re from the past!” Gwen shouted, surprised. “What?!?!” Katherine asked, shocked. *** “What do you think is happening, Doctor?” Kate Stewart asked the SOE Doctor. “Hm…” he replied, as he looked at the sky. It was now full with planets, and all sorts of colours, just like the time when the Daleks stole Earth. There are just been something that had felt like an earthquake, and then this had happened, “It’s a pity I can’t leave Earth!” He said, “Otherwise I would go out there and explore!” He turned around and looked at his TARDIS. “Can’t we go with a space shuttle or something?” Fay asked, “Or a rocket? Then we could go up there and see what’s the matter!” “Too dangerous!” Kate answered. “But there must be some way…” the SOE Doctor mumbled, as he walked up and down the street, trying to get an idea. “W-what’s happening?!” Fay shouted, surprised by what she saw. “What is it?” the SOE Doctor swung around. “The TARDIS… It’s going to fly!” Fay explained, as she pointed at the TARDIS. The time and space machine was slowly floating off. “Now we can’t have that!” with a jump, the SOE Doctor jumped inside his TARDIS. “Wait for me!” Fay ran towards the TARDIS, and jumped as well. She was too late, however, and the TARDIS was already too high for her to reach. The Doctor grabbed her arms, however, and as the TARDIS started flying up at an extreme speed, Fay was hanging on to it, “AAAH!” she screamed, as she looked down. “I’ve got you!” the SOE Doctor tried to pull her in, put the TARDIS went really fast, and he couldn’t. As the TARDIS flew through the clouds, he started to loose grip. “I’m going to fall!” Fay screamed, when she heard something coming towards them. Then, she fell, “AAAH!” she found herself being caught by someone – or something – with warm, hairy arms, and she heard a soft growling. “Nice catch!” a voice from at the front of the car said. It was a Zygon; Spielg. “W-who are you?” Fay asked, shocked. “Galaxies Guardians!” a Silurian – Lastrich – smiled, “And those three are the other people we saved!” She pointed at Gwen, Katherine and the LOTTL Doctor. “Or car is getting too heavy!” Spielg warned, “We’re going to crach!” Slowly but surely, the car started falling down. “AAAH!” Volvuna, the Kalossian, screamed, “I don’t want to die!” “We’re not going to!” the Time Lord knows as ‘The Engineer’ climbed forward into the car, and looked at the dashboard, “Where is it?” he asked. “Of course!” Spielg shouted in excitement, “How could I forget it?” He pressed a button, and smoke shot out of the bottom of the car. Slowly, it hovered down. They were already near the ground, as the car was falling quite fast. “Oh my god!” Kate said, as she saw the overloaded car landing right in front of her. “Don’t be afraid!” Lastrich assured her, “We’re only here to help!” “Yeah, right,” Spielg commented, “This is Earth, by the look of it. You’re a Silurian and I’m a Zygon! Do you really think they won’t panic?” “It’s alright!” Fay told Kate as she hopped out of the car, “They’re good! They saved me! They’re called… ‘The Guardians’, or something?” “Galaxies Guardians!” Rakthro corrected her. “Kate!” Katherine said, as she walked towards Kate. “Ehm… Who are you?” Kate asked, confused. “Sorry,” the LOTTL Doctor interrupted them, “But we live in another world than this Kate, don’t we? So she doesn’t know us… Well, possibly me, but…” *** “Hold on!” the TCS Doctor warned his companion, Clara Oswald, “As I already said, universes are merging!” “Then where are we going next?” Clara asked. “Earth!” the TCS Doctor replied, “But which one? There are two of them quite near us. Shall I just pick one?” “Seems the best!” Clara answered, as she looked at the monitor, “What happened to space? It’s all… Colourful! Is this supposed to be so?” “Nothing now is supposed to be so!” the TCS Doctor commented, as he walked around the TARDIS, pushing buttons and pulling levers. “Right…” Clara mumbled. She was a bit afraid of what was yet to come. ''Bang! Bang! '' “What’s happening?” Clara asked, as she grabbed hold of the console. “Something is puling us towards it…” her Doctor explained, “But don’t worry! We’ll get away! It will only a be a… Well, a bumpy ride!” With lots of sparks and small explosions, the TCS Doctor’s TARDIS roared through space, and headed towards one of the many Earths. “Here we go!” the TCS Doctor shouted, as he pushed two levers. Even more explosions came of the console, not to mention the millions and millions of sparks, “Going down!” ''Bang! '' With a big explosion, the TARDIS crashed on Earth. “Quick, we need to get out!” the TCS Doctor shouted, as he lifted up Clara, and ran out of his blue box. Suddenly, his TARDIS floated, and flew up into the sky. “That’s not supposed to happen!” the TCS Doctor frowned, as he saw his TARDIS vanishing in the clouds above. “We need to fix time…” a voice from behind said. The TCS Doctor turned around. He was amazed by what he saw. “You… You’re the bow-tie me! The me from the past!” he gasped. “Ehm… what?” the E1 Doctor said. He didn’t understand what the man in front of him was saying. Was this actually his older self? “You’re the eleventh me! Well, if you don’t count Captain Grumpy and the Meta-Crisis…” the TCS Doctor explained. “No I’m not!” the E1 Doctor answered. “Then who – or what are you?” “I’m the Doctor. Biologically-modified Human. All of the cells in my body are replaced with stem cells. They constantly renew themselves, especially in dire situations. In other words, I cannot really die, you see.” “So another parallel version of me… But since the universe is collapsing… Where is Gallifrey?” the TCS Doctor looked up into the sky, “And where is my TARDIS?” *** “WHOOOAAA!!!” the SITL Doctor screamed, “Worst rescue ever!” “Don’t worry!” the DWR Doctor assured him, “We have a parachute!” And with that, he opened up his parachute. They slowly drifted down. “Mr. Doctor, there’s a lake… Well, it looks like a swamp!” Katy screamed. “River in a swamp!” the DWR told her, “Doesn’t matter, it will make a soft landing for us! Well, maybe a bit too soft, but…” “I’m sure I saw something moving in the water!” Maria said, “What planet is this actually, Mr. Doctor? Or is it something from a parallel world?” “Looks like Kalossia,” the DWR Doctor answered, “But I can’t yet say which universe! And- Whoa!” The SITL Doctor slipped out of his hands. “AAAH!” he screamed, as he found himself falling. ''Splash!” He fell into the dirty water of the swamp. He groaned. Some seconds later, the DWR Doctor and his companions fell into the water too. “This stinks!” Katy complained. “Nothing to do about it!” the DWR Doctor told her, “Now we have to seem to get away bef-” “AAAAHHH!!!” Maria screamed, as a green tentacle grabbed her. A green creature, covered in plants, rose up from the water. “Swampling!” the DWR Doctor warned. “Got it!” the SITL Doctor shouted back, as he jumped on its back. The Swampling roared angrily, and threw Maria away. He tried to grab the SITL Doctor, when suddenly… Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! '' Four people fell on top of the Swampling. “Wow!” the DWA Doctor smiled. He was one of those four, “That was awesome!” “We could have been killed!” Alice replied. “But we are still alive,” Shalek grinned. He was holding Handles, “How are you, Handles? Survived the impact?” “AFFIRMATIVE!” Handles answered, as water dripped out of his eye-holes. It looked as if he was crying, but everybody knew they couldn’t. Well, unless they still had emotions left or a really strong will… “What’s this creature anyway?” Alfie asked, as he pulled the unconscious Swampling out of the water, “Wow! Oh my god!” “Thank you,” the DWR Doctor smiled, “You saved us from that thing!” “Oh my god…” the DWA Doctor said, as he walked towards them, “You two…” “…Are you from another universe, yes we know!” the SITL Doctor finished his sentence, “But now we need to find the TARDIS… And save everything!” *** The red beam brought Skye into the spaceship. She had hoped that there would be peaceful, life-saving aliens aboard. She was wrong, however. There were heartless, killing machines. They were robots, calling themselves ‘the Cytrons’. “You are our first prisoner!” a Cytron said. “You will be taken to the cells!” another one added. “What do you want with me?” Skye asked. “We have been ordered to do this!” a third one explained. “By who?” Skye asked, “Are they behind the collapsing of the universe? Or are you? Who gives you your orders, actually?” “None of your business!” a fourth one told her, as he pulled Skye up from the floor, “Walk! You will be brought to your prison!” Skye and her guards walked through a big hanger. There were a few small spaceships, and two big ones. There were many Cytrons in there, and a few other humanoid cyborgs, who appeared to be called ‘Avatars’. They all stared at her. Then, Skye and her two guards entered a corridor. It was quite long, and there were doors in the walls. One of them opened. “This is your cell!” a Cytron said, as he pushed Skye inside. The door closed. “Stupid robots!” Skye screamed, as she banged on the door. “It’s no use,” a voice said from behind. Skye turned around. There was a young woman with long brown hair, and brown eyes. She looked as if she was around 20 years old, “I’m Vex!” She introduced herself. “And I’m the Doctor!” a man added. He was sitting next to her. He looked as if he was between thirty and forty years old. He short, brown hair, with curls in them. It was the EDA Doctor. He and Vex had both been caught by the Cytrons as well. “W-wait what?” Skye asked. She was quite surprised. “Wait…” Vex interrupted, “Doctor, you said that the walls of the universes are collapsing, and that there were coming all sorts of parallel versions of you and your companions… Is that a companion of yours from a parallel universe?” “Seems likely!” the EDA Doctor replied, “What’s your name?” “Skye,” Skye answered, “Skye Davies!” “Well hello Skye,” the EDA Doctor smiled as he stood up, “We’re going to be free!” *** “AAAH!!!” Helen shouted, scared, as she saw the city below her. The TDA Doctor had told her and David to jump, and the three of them did. It wasn’t really smart, however, as there was a planet below them and a massive city. There was something wrong, however. There were burning buildings and explosions everywhere. “Falling Humanoids!” a Kalossian in the city below said. “We must save them!” another one added, as he activated some kind of cannon. A blue ray came out, and when he pointed it at the three falling people, they teleported to the top of the roof they were standing on. “Wow!” the TDA Doctor said, as he climbed out of the cabinet he had teleported in, “What just happened?” “We saved your lives,” one of the Kalossians explained, “Why did you three come falling from the sky?” “You are one of the Doctors, right?” the other one asked. “How did they know that?” David said to the TDA Doctor. “We saw the TARDISes merging in the sky,” the Kalossian explained, “We expected that they were all parallel versions.” “Very good indeed!” the TDA Doctor complimented. He looked up at the sky, “Oh no…” He mumbled, “This can’t be good!” “What is it, Doctor?” Helen asked. “Two Earths, yes we know!” one of the Kalossians said, “But we need to go now!” “Why?” David asked, “What’s the matter?” “EXTERMINATE!” they suddenly heard. A Searing Dalek came flying up to the roof of the building, “ONE OF THE DOCTORS HAD BEEN LOCATED! EXTERMINATE!” “Run!” the TDA Doctor shouted, as he pulled Helen, David and the two Kalossians to the stairs that lead back into the building. “EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!” two normal Daleks had joined the Searing Daleks, as they tried to catch the TDA Doctor, “WE MUST ONLY PARALIZE THE DOCTOR AND HIS COMPANIONS. WE TWO HAVE ACTIVATED OUR PARALIZING GUNS. YOU MUST EXTERMINATE THE KALOSSIANS!” he ordered to the Searing Daleks. “They cannot kill the Kalossians!” the TDA Doctor said, as they ran down the stairs, “If the Searing Dalek hits them, they will be erased from history, and they would not be able to have saved us! Then we will die!” “Can’t we tell them that?” Helen asked. “No!” the TDA Doctor replied, “If we do, they’ll surely take us all as prisoners!” They soon arrived a big room. There were a lot of Kalossians sitting behind computers. They were all working. “What is this?” David asked, confused, “Some kind of super-secret army base?” “Correct!” one of the Kalossians replied, “I’m Colonel Morgri, and this is Captain Tygro!” He pointed at the other Kalossian who was also on the roof. “Alert!” Captain Tygro shouted, “Two Daleks and one Searing- on the roof! Coming down! Evacuate now! Code red!” ''Weeeoooh! Weeeoooh! '' Immediately, an alarm sounded. All the Kalossians that were working left the room, and a lot of soldiers entered it. “So how long as this Daleks attack bee lasting?” the TDA Doctor asked, curiously, “Or is it only just beginning?” “Around thirty minutes,” Colonel Morgri replied, “The first fifteen minutes our force field manage to keep them off, but it eventually broke, and the Daleks came streaming into the city. Everything is burning!” ''Bang! Bang! BOOM! '' “We need to get out,” Captain Tygro said, “Now! Come on, quickly!” They could already hear the battle between the soldiers and the Daleks upstairs. And it looked as if the Daleks were much stronger… ''Bang! '' “EXTERMINATE!” one of the Daleks shouted, as he entered the room. “I shall protect them!” the TDA Doctor shouted, as he stood in front of the two Kalossians. The Dalek was quiet for a moment. ''Bang! '' Colonel Morgri was shot by another Dalek. He was at the other side of the room. “NO!!!” Captain Tygro shouted, but it was too late. His colleague and best friend was gone. Dead. Killed by a stupid, stinking Dalek. ''BOOM! '' The side of the building was blown off by a massive explosion. A ship was flying outside. It looked a bit like a helicopter. ''Bang! Bang! Bang! '' The two Daleks and the Searing Dalek were shot by it. “Quick, jump in!” an opening in the side opened up, and a Kalossian soldier was standing there, “Qucikly now!” *** A few minutes earlier, the TND Doctor was feeling terrible. He was falling down, and about to fall down to a planet, when suddenly a spaceship appeared under him. He crashed down onto it. A hatch opened, and three robots came out. “Hello!” the TND Doctor greeted them, “Thanks for saving my life! I nearly died, you know…” He looked up, “Now looked what’s happening there! Merging TARDISes!” “We do not care,” one of robots replied. It was a Cytron, “Now surrender, Doctor, or you will die!” He pulled out his gun. “Oh!” the TND Doctor said, “Dangerous game here, isn’t it! I’d better not play games, or you’ll shoot me. Better not, eh… escape!” And with that, he jumped off the side of the massive spaceship. The Cytrons ran to the side and started shooting. “Halt!” a fourth one shouted, as he walked towards the others, “You must not kill him! He is still needed!” The TND Doctor laughed as he fell down. Then, he realised that he was going to fall to death, on the planet below him. “Bad, bad, bad!” he shouted, as he tried to stop himself from falling, but it didn’t work at all. He kept getting closer and closer. ''Whoosh! '' The TND Doctor was picked up by a small, yellow flying object, controlled by a mysterious alien. The TND Doctor had never seen the alien before. It wore a mysterious costume, which you could look through on some parts. It wore a helmet with a gem at the front. It was speeding on a sort of quad-like vehicle, but then without wheels. “Thanks,” the TND Doctor smiled cheerfully, until the creature turned around and pointed a gun at him. “Do not move!” the creature ordered. “Oh dear!” the TND Doctor said, as he hit the creature in the face. The creature fell off the quad-like thing and fell down to the planet below, “I’m so sorry!” the TND Doctor shouted, when he suddenly noticed that lasers were being fired at him. He looked back, and a lot of those aliens on the quad-like things were chasing him, “Oh dear!” He mumbled. ''Whoosh! '' The TND Doctor’s ‘borrowed’ quad-like thing swirled around space. It whooshed past the TARDIS, that were now really close to the start of the merging. One of the TARDIS’ doors opened, however, and he Doctor jumped out of it. It was the SOE Doctor. “I’ve got you!” the TND Doctor shouted, as he flew under him. The SOE Doctor landed on his back, “Nice to meet you, you must be a parallel version of me, am I right?” the TND Doctor asked, as he turned around. “Indeed,” the SOE Doctor replied, “What’s with all those creatures behind us?” “We must probably escape from them…” the TND Doctor explained, “Hold on tightly! This can be a bumpy ride!” ''Whoosh! '' They rushed down, trying to avoid there chasers. There were many lasers shooting passed them, but they managed to evade all of them. “Where shall we go?” the TND Doctor asked. “One of those Earths!” the SOE Doctor replied, as he pointed at the two Earths, “One of them is from my universe!” “Then we’ll take this one!” the TND Doctor concluded, as he raced down to the Earth that was right in front of them. *** The people down on that Earth had other worries, though. Those included the E1 Doctor, the TCS Doctor and Clara. They had to run, as the invasion had started. Cybermen, Tetrins and Orons had overrun the planet. “Run!” the E1 Doctor shouted, as Cybermen’s lasers flew past their ears. “DO NOT KILL THE DOCTORS,” the Cyber-Leader ordered, “PARALIZE THEM ONLY! ALL CHANGE YOUR GUN MODES TO PARALIZING MODES!” With a lot of ''clangs, the Cybermen’s weapon changed. This gave the three protagonists time to escape to a safer place. As they ran through a street, they saw tanks arriving. “Extreme forces!” the TCS Doctor told Clara, “Those creatures must be stopped! They seem to want to catch us! But what for?” “Good question!” the E1 Doctor said, “Why wouldn’t they just kill us? They need to have a plan… They need us alive! But why…?” “Sir,” a soldier shouted, as he ran towards the E1 Doctor, “You need to get to UNIT, sir! They need you! Earth is being invaded!” “How will we get there?” Clara asked. “The Tumbler!” the E1 Doctor grinned, as they saw a pitch black tank-like vehicle coming towards them. The top opened, and a soldier stepped out. “Your car, sir!” he said. “Oh my!” the TCS Doctor laughed, as he stepped inside. “It’s awesome, isn’t it?” the E1 Doctor said, “Hold on!” The roof closed, and the car was ready to go. The engine turned on, and it made a great sound. “UNIT HQ,” the car’s build-in computer said, “We will arrive in 15,43 minutes. Please hold on.” Whoosh! '' Flames flew out of the back of the car as it raced through the street, past all the tanks. Clara held on tightly, as the car flew around, controlled by the E1 Doctor. “I usually call it ‘the TARDIS’,” the E1 Doctor explained, “That’s the name of your little blue police box thingy, isn’t it?” “Yeah!” the TCS Doctor answered. ''Bang! Bang! Bang! '' Racing through the streets, they smashed a few Cybermen apart, and several Orons and Tetrins ended up being crushed by the speeding vehicle. “Message from Kate Stewart,” the computer suddenly said. “Let me hear!” the E1 Doctor replied, as he pressed a button. “''Doctor, we are under attack! The Cybermen have found us and- AAAH!” and with that, the message ended. “Oh my god…” the E1 Doctor said sadly. A tear rolled down his face. “Worlds are collapsing,” the TCS Doctor said to him, “The universe is collapsing. Sooner or later we’re all going to die. But we musn’t give up! We must unite and stand tall! Only then we can become victorious!” *** “The plan is working!” a mysterious figure in a room full of other people said. He laughed. It was Damian, “Soon we will rule everything!” “They will soon all have to die!” the Mistress smiled. “Get the ones in space,” Psycho ordered, “One of them is my Doctor! The one I must kill! The one I shall kill!” “And I want the ones from the swamp…” the Joker laughed. “And all thanks to our little Time Agent friend…” Davros laughed, as he rolled towards a prison cell in the side of the room. Behind a door made of blue energy, was Damnaer, sitting on the ground, watching the great enemies. “And the best is…” Damian grinned as he walked towards a lever in the wall, “Nobody will save you! NOBODY!!!” He pulled the lever, and electricity flew into the prison cell. “AAAH!!!” Damnaer shouted in pain, as the bolts hit his body. '' '' Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Eighth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring Cybermen Category:Stories featuring Davros Category:Stories featuring the Master Category:Stories featuring Time Lords